poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Rattlesnake Jake saves Christmas
'Rattlesnake Jake saves Christmas ' is a christmas special in Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapades. Plot Christmas is coming to Equesodor and everyone's excited. Except Rattlesnake Jake, for he doesn't really get Christmas, plus he doesn't beleive that he's good enough too be on Santa's nice list because of his outlaw life before he joined the good side. But Thomas, Twilight, and their team know for a fact that Jake is on the nice list, because of how he helped their team after he became good. Then while picking up some more Christmas decerations, he over hears Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon and the Rough Gang planning to head to the North Pole and steal all the gifts for everyone for themselves and take over Santa's workshop, then rid of Thomas, Twilight, and their team. After Jake picks up the decorations and delivers them, he hitches a ride on Dusty Crophopper to the North Pole to warn Santa and stop the villians. When Thomas, Twilight, and their team find out about Jake's plan they head to the North pole with the Polar Express and Sp 4449 Daylight but get captured on the way. So now, it's up to Rattlesnake Jake to save his friends and Christmas to prove he is good enough for the nice list. Christmas Preperations It was Christmas time at Equesodor, everyone was getting ready for the winter holiday. There was also a huge party being organized in Canterlot. But Rattlesnake Jake isn't too excited. When the the team ask him what's bothering him, Jake then explained how he really didn't understand Christmas like anyone else even since he was reabilitated. Plus, he wasn't sure he'd end up on the nice list because he used to be an outlaw. But the team decline about this claim stating that since he helped the team on most of their adventures. Then they send Jake to pick up more decorations. Jake overhears the plot But while picking up the decorations, Rattlesnake Jake overhears the Rough Gang's evil plot of ruining Christmas and stealing all the gifts from Santa Claus. So after he picks up the decorations, he races back to tell the team. Jake's decrie over the villains' plan The team is still decorating the next day, but Jake is not there. When Shining Armor turns to help Steam Claw D., Jake bursts into the hall, proclaiming that Christmas is in jeopardy. Ignoring the inquiries of Fluttershy and Applejack, he approaches the podium and then tells everyone about the villain's plan. Stuingtion's engines get shocked about this, but Shining Armor, Twilight's friends and Spike refuse to believe him and think that he's just making stuff up and berate Jake which shocks the rest of everyone, seeing them put their pride in front of friendship. Then they are about to leave the hall, Steamy stops them and reminds them who their dealing with, then Jake hisses angrily and wraps them up in his coils, threaten to struggle them, but lets them go and berates them for them putting their pride in front of friendship and even brings up how they did it to Thomas, Percy, and Twilight at the Canterlot Wedding and then turns to leave, but looks back and says, "If you ask me, you ain't any better than my outlaw self." Then leaves, slithering away to put the matter in his own coils. While everyone else watches him. Then some berate the group for saying something so mean to Jake. Princess Celestia grows a face of guilt, rememebering the wedding accident. She also feels sorry for Jake, knowing that he's struggling with his life on the happy season. Take off! That night, Jake is thinking about the villain's plan. Then he knows he has to stop them, so he writes a note and races to find Dusty Crophopper. When he tells Dusty of the matter, Dusty agrees to help, then Jake hops on Dusty. Then Dusty turns to take off on the runway, but unknown to the Cropduster and Rattlesnake, 3 figures see them and run to Dusty then grab on his tail as he assends off the ground. Finding Jake's note and Letter to Santa The next day, then team look for Jake. Then Steamy, Puffy, and Evan find Jake's note and then race to find everyone else, but as going Steamy looks on the back finds that Jake wrote a letter to Santa Claus but not for himself but for him and his friends. Steamy then sends some tears because he didn't know Jake could write something so touching. Then when they tell everyone else about Jake's dissapperence, Mory also adds that Dusty's gone too. Rest/ The team journey after Jake Later, Dusty land so he and Jake can rest for a while. Back in Canterlot Thomas, Twilight, and their friends decide to go find Jake. The Polar Express and Daylight come to give a hand with their journey. WALL-E?! EVE?! MATER?! WHAT ARE YOU DOIN' HERE?! While at the resting stop, Jake saw 3 mysterious figures near Dusty and was shocked to find it was WALL-E, EVE, and Mater the tow truck. The 3 then said that they wanted to help Jake svae christmas because he would some help stopping the villians. So they jump back on Dusty and continue to the North Pole. Captured!/The truth revealed But as Thomas, Twilight, and their friends continue after Jake they fall into a trap. The villains reveal themselves and to the team's shock, Ceberus the Nightmare Train and his Partner Nightmare Moon are with them. The team are put in one Cerberus' boxcars, and the villains continue to the North Pole. Listening through the wall with a glass, Willy overhears the villains' plan for Christmas. Proving that Jake was telling the truth, Shining Armor, Twi's friends, and Spike look very guilty. Then the rest of the team berates them for their ations at Jake and agree that they weren't any better than Jake's outlaw and then go to the next boxcar to talk over the issue but leave James, Toby, and Emily with the guilty party since they turned their backs on Thomas, Percy, and Twilight at the Canterlot Wedding as well. But before Edward goes with them, he tells them that they only have themselves to blame. Inside the other boxcar, Willy has a look of sadness but not for their friends' behaviour for the fact that Christmas will be ruined for all the children in the world. But the team remember that Jake and Dusty are on their way to the North Pole. Stuck in the bizzard But on the way to the North Pole, a blizzard hits the rescue team which leaves them no choice to take shelter in a cave, but Jake isn't ready to give up, using wooden crates, skis, and other things he builds a sled. Jake continues solo After building the sled, Jake wraps 20 scarves on him knowing that the Artic is very cold. Dusty, WALL-E, EVE, and Mater watch as Jake leaves the cave, Dusty then sings "Every Cloud has a Silver Lining" remembering how he was afraid of heights, but he faced his fears to win the race. Mater then remmebers when he help Finn McMisslie and Holley Shiftwell stop Professor Zundapp. Then WALL-E remembers how he helped EVEget the Axiuom back to Earth. The group then look outside thinking of Jake. Outside, Jake is racing through the blizzard on the sled determined to get to the North Pole before the villains, then hits a rock and tumbles down the hill and finds to his glee that he's only a few feet from Santa's workshop. At Santa's workshop Rattlesnake Jake \then trudged through the snow to get to the workshop door, but when he knocks on the door he collapses from the cold. Luckily Santa's elves carry Jake inside and warm him up and give him some hot soup to build his strengh back up. Santa then walks up to the huge rattlesnake worried for him. Santa then asks why he was out in the cold, Jake then explains about the villains' plan and how he journeyed all this way to stop them. He also metions how he was worried about being on the nice list and how he worked hard to stay on it. But before Santa can explain, the cheif elf comes in and tells Santa there are intruders here. Jake releizes the villains are here and the gets ready to battle them, then Dusty, WALL-E, EVE, and Mater come in claiming that they'll stick to Jake's side. The battle/Jake proves a point The villains battle Jake and his team with him, but Jake manages to keep a higher arm at them with his gatling gun. The rest of our heroes try to get out of the boxcar. Willy then uses his dagger to slip through the crack of the door and open the latch. By the time they join the battle, Jake had already taken down 5/8 of the army. Discord then picks up our heroes and then carries to them in the toy facterory and is ready to drop them in one of the machine, but then Jake races forward and bites Discord in the stomach, injecting his venom. Then Discord tries to conjure magic again but he only manages a few sparks. The team realize that Jake's venom weakened him. So Jake bites the other evil ponies then fills the evil engines with bullet wounds. Then they fall in a present wrapping machine and get wrapped up in ribbons and paper finally trapping them. Then Santa angrily talks to Twilight's friends, Shining Armor, and Spike for letting their pride get in the way of friendship, but doesn't put their name on the naughty list for helping Jake stop the villains, and while Jake wasn't looking Steamy gave his letter to Santa. The journey home Now the team had one last problem; how to get home in time for Christmas. Then Princess Celestia and Luna desended and using their magic; they all flew back to Canterlot. Once home, Princess Celestia explained to Jake what Christmas was about besides giving and being thankful. The Christmas celebration!/Jake's Christmas surprise Then Christmas day finally came and to Jake's surprise, there wer a lot of gifts for him and he was even more surprised to find that everyone received the gifts he asked Santa to give him. Then he found a letter for him from Santa thanking him for saving Christmas. Then he found the one gift he asked him for, a new gatling gun. Then The Princesses presented a very special gift. A golden gatling gun, a huge sled, and a very, very special Christmas card. Jake then cloncluded the this was the best Christmas ever! Trivia *Thomas the tank engine, Twilight Sparkle, Percy, James, Toby, Emily, Gordon, Henry, Edward, The Logging Locos (Bash, Dash and Ferdinand), Luke, Charlie, Hiro, Paxton, Victor, Kevin, Stanley, Rosie, Applejack, Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Spike, The Cutie Mark Crusaders (Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo), Shining Armor, Princess Cadence, Heckle and Jeckle, Cool McCool, Sophie (Mamma Mia), Sky (Mamma Mia), Skarloey, Rheneas, Sir Handel, Peter Sam, Rusty, Duncan, Zecora, Babs Seed, Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Sharky, Willy (the train), the Miner Trains (Steam Grindor, Steam Mech, Mucker, Steam Claw D., Steam Driller, Steam Sweeper, and Steam Exavator), T.C., Hugs, Buzz, J.J., Socky, Skunky, Mako, 1206, Rattlesnake Jake, Dusty Crophopper, Mory, Stephen, Locomotive 131, The Polar Express, Southern Pacific 4449 Daylight, Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Trixie (Clone), The Nightmare Train, Nightmare Moon, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Diesel 10, Devious Diesel, Discord (Clone), Queen Chrysalis, Team Galactic (Mars, Jupiter and Saturn) and the College of Crooks (The Owl, The Rattler, Jack-in-a-Box, Dr. Madcap, Greta Ghoul and Hurricane Harry) were starring in this film. *WALL-E, EVE, Mater and Yeti will make a special apperence in this film. *This film is partly based on "Mater Saves Christmas". Scenes *Christmas Preperations Category:Stuingtion Category:Christmas Films Category:Christmas Specials Category:Thomas, Twilight, Brian Griffin, and friends' Amazing Escapes